Kenji of the Black Flames
by Mejciu
Summary: Kuchiki Sōjun remarried after his wife's death and had second child... with Yoruichi. Watch how their child becomes one of most powerful shinigami in the history of Soul Society. Looking for BETA.


**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya was in foul mood. Today was the day of his fathers wedding and for the first time he will know how it is to have mother. There was only one problem with his 'mother'. Why it had her, the damned hell cat, Shihōin Yoruichi. He understood his fathers decision, after 30 years of life in grief, he wanted to feel loved.

Even if Byakuya didn't know his mother he knew that his father loved her more than anything but even he had to move on. His grandfather told him how much Sōjun had changed after the death of his mother Motoko but recently thanks to Yoruichi, he slowly became the man full of life he was before. Even if Byakuya disliked her he was still thankful for helping his father and well getting married to him. Now he had to prepare for the worst days of his life. After the wedding, Yoruichi will probably move to Kuchiki Manor and he will not see the end of the teasing. He sighed, life or rather afterlife wasn't as wonderful as many would have thought. When he finally dressed he heard knocking to the door.

"Come in." said Byakuya slightly annoyed because of that unexpected visit. When the door had opened, he saw a man with grey hair and moustache who was wearing standard shinigami shihakushō, silvery white scarf and white captain haori. That man was captain of 6 devision, Kuchiki Ginrei. One of most experienced and respected captains in Gotei 13, he was also his grandfather.

"Ji-sama? What are you doing here? I thought you are helping father with preparations to the wedding." said slightly surprised Byakuya.

"Ohoho, you don't want me here? It is fine, I will go. No one needs me anymore. Goodbye cruel world." said Ginrei crying anime tears. Younger Kuchiki only sweat dropped because of his grandfathers antics. Maybe he was going senile? Who knows.

"No ji-sama you misunderstood me, I'm just merely surprised that you are here."

"Hmph, why my son would need me? It's not like it is his first wedding. He and Yourichi are doing great job and even if they would want my help, I wouldn't do anything. It's their day not mine but enough about them, tell me how is your training going?"

"I must say that I'm satisfied with my results. My zanjutsu is getting better with every day, I started learning 4th level Kidō spells and yesterday I managed to communicate with my Zanpaktō but he said that I'm not ready to wield him." said proudly Byakuya surprising his grandfather. His training started only two years ago and he already managed to talk with his sword. Many unseated shinigami haven't attained their shikai after many years of training or even they haven't talked with their Zanpaktō spirits and here there was a boy who will probably do this in few years maybe months. No one knew when that was going to happen.

"I'm very proud of you Byakuya, you are even more talented than you father was at your age. Sure he has more peaceful personality than you and probably your fighting spirit came from your mother but still he was a prodigy of highest level. That only confirms you are going to surpass him and me soon." said Ginrei ruffling his grandsons hair. Byakuya only could smile, his grandfather rarely prised him but when he did that mean he did something he could be proud of.

"Ahh Byakuya, there is one more thing. Have your father informed you that you are going to be the next head of Kuchiki clan?"

When he heard that, his eyes widened in shock and he almost fainted. He was going to be the next clan head? He thought that his father was going to take the position after his grandfather will join the elder council.

"I think that he hadn't. There is one really important thing you need to know about being a clan leader. Listen closely." said older Kuchiki. Byakuya almost immediately concentrated on what his grandfather was going to tell him. He saw him looking for something in his pocked. Then he found it. The scroll, the boy didn't know what it contained but it was probably something meant only for clan heads eyes, maybe there were some Soul Society secrets written in it or some secret Kidō or something even more dangerous. He looked directly into his grandfathers eyes awaiting the news.

"You have to choose how are you going to wear you Kenseikan." said Ginrei unrolling the scroll and showing its content. Byakuya's eye twitched, how the hell headpieces had something to do with being clan head? He knew tradition and all but wasn't this old geezer exaggerating things?

"And how does this has something in common with being head of the clan?" asked annoyed Byakuya.

"That is really good question. The clan head it obliged to wear kenseikan, as it shows his social status and position in the clan. Your family such as your father, future mother and maybe brother can wear them too but it is not necessary." finished grey haired man.

"If it is so important , then why are you not wearing it?"

"Hehe, you see, umm... Because...look! The wedding starts soon, we can't be late!"

**5 years later**

Kuchiki Sōjun was dying. Many wondered how it came to this, the man had captain level reiatsu reserves which could keep him young for next 200 years but unfortunately the problem didn't lie in that. Byakuya's father was sick, it was probably the same illness which killed his first wife, there was no hope. Ginrei, Yoruichi and Byakuya were sitting near his bed looking at him with sad eyes. The one who took it the hardest was his son, his mother died when he was 3 years old, so he wasn't even old enough to remember her and now he was dying. He clenched his fists knowing that these were his last moments, he hated feeling so miserable.

"Byakuya, listen to me." said Sōjun gaining his sons complete attention. "First of all, I want to apologise you for being such bad father. After Motoko's death I drowned in despair for many years instead of concentrating on erasing it. During that time I didn't pay enough attention to you and I am really sorry because of that There is one thing though I want you to promise me."

"Anything Tou-sama."

Sōjun smiled at the suffix. Many times he told him not to be so serious around him, he was his father after all and not some kind of pompous clan elder.

"I want you to take care of your sibling and protect him or her no matter what." said older Kuchiki. Byakuyas eyes widened, what sibling? He didn't have any unless...

"Yes, Yoruichi is pregnant. We learned about not so long ago and we wanted to tell you soon but as you see I had to speed up things."

"I will do anything to protect him or her father, even if it would cost my life. I swear." said Byakuya with tears in his eyes. He didn't want to believe that his father was dying.

"You are good boy, you turned to be like I and your mother wanted you to be. Find love, be happy, don't cry and remember that I will be somewhere in the real world. I may not remember you but it will not change the fact that you are my son. Tou-san, Yoruichi take care of him and remember if it will be a son I want you to name him Kenji. If the girl is born I leave the choice to you." said Sōjun and slowly closed his moment his heart stopped Byakuya ran out of the room crying, not believing what happened. Yoruichi wanted to go after him but she was stopped by Ginrei.

"He need time for himself, first he lost mother and now father. You know the best what he is going through now, after all your your parents the same way he did."

"Yes I know. I will try to help him but the only one who can repair the damage is the little guy in my stomach." said Yoruichi smiling and sobbing. She would make sure that girl or a boy they will make their father proud.

Byakuya running through the rukongai districts like a mad man trying not to think about what happened. Today was definitely the worst day of his life. Why it had to happen, he asked himself trying to look for the answer. His father had problems with help ever since he could remember but if the illness was discovered sooner he would have lived. If only he could do something.

He stopped for a second, jugging from the appearance he was probably in 10th south district. Byakuya decided to rest but didn't know where, he rarely went to rukongai and even if he didn't go father than to 4th district. Seeing the lake he decided to sit there and rest under the cherry blossom tree. After a few hours of sitting there the night came and he didn't realise he was falling asleep.

**Inner world**

Byakuya woke up in a place he never seen before. It reminded him of the place in Kuchiki Mannor where his fathers sister grew cherry blossom trees but much vaster. The sight was outstanding, it was a forest full of Sakura trees. He decided to take a walk and look around. After few minutes he found a lake, when he looked closer he saw a samurai with a mask on his face who was sitting its surface meditating.

"_It seems you have finally grown up_." said the man surprising the boy, what did he mean by that? Did he even knew him?

"Excuse me but can you tell me where are we?"

"_That is your inner world, Byakuya-sama_."

"Wait, if this is my inner world then you must be.."

"_Your Zanpaktō. You are right, remember when 5 years ago we talked and I told you that you are not ready?_" asked samurai. The boy only nodded recalling the conversation they had years ago.

"_Today is the day when you will finally learn my name._"

"But why today and not year before? What happened which made you think I'm worthy of wielding you."

"_Your fathers death. When we communicated those years ago I was still not complete. As you heard from your grandfather, we Zanpaktō are the reflections of our wielders souls. Have you wondered why so many shinigami haven't attained their shikai and only selected are able to do this? Because their souls are not complete. They look normal but to attain shikai you need to know what thing you want the most, what is the goal in your life. Today you were given the task which I felt is the thing you want the most the most_."

"And what is that thing?"

"_To protect your unborn sibling even at the cost of your life. I must say it's a very noble goal and this is why I deemed you worthy of knowing my name. Now come take this sword_." said the warrior unsheathing his sword. When the boy took the sword in his hands, suddenly the was blinded by the intense light. The last words he heard from the man were.

"_My name is..._"

**Soul Society**

"Senbonzakura!" he shouted and the blade of the sword separated in thousand tiny pieces which looked like sakura leaves. He was impressed how his sword looked, beautiful yet lethal.

Suddenly he heard a sound coming from behind the tree and quickly swung the hilt in that direction. The blades of his sword flew there cutting the tree into many many pieces before returning to the sealed state. The sword looked like regular katana. It has simple cross guard, with an open frame much like a four-pane window. It had a bronze guard, with lavender hilt-wrapping and a white sheath.

When the tree fell he saw girl. She was petite with pale white skin and black hair. She had purple eyes with a hint of blue within them.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" demanded Byakuya.

"M-my name is Hisana. I was just walking around and I saw you lying under the tree. I wanted to check if everything is ok with you but the sword... and you then... I'm sorry." said the girl. Her answer amused the boy. Why she was sorry?

"It's okay. I just contacted with my zanpaktō and that was the result." said Byakuya smiling.

"So you are shinigami?" asked Hisana curiously.

"No, not yet at least. My name is Kuchiki Byakuya."

**10 years later**

9 years after Kenji was born Yoruichi abandoned him and ran from Soul Society with Urahara Kisuke and few other people. Before that she asked Byakuya to take care of him in case something happened to her.

He didn't know what she meant by that but he agreed to do that, after all he promised his father he would do anything to protect him. Kenji looked like his father, he had the same purple eyes, facial structure and skin tone. Only thing he had from his mother was hair colour and curiosity, he was happy boy until his mother abandoned him.

She was his sun, whenever she was with him his calm and collected demeanour changed into momas boy. When she left him he closed in himself from the rest of the world. Only his brother could get some reaction from him, everyone else did not matter. He wasn't cold or arrogant like Byakuya, he just didn't care.

Today he decided to to start his training to be ahead of everyone in academy. He wanted to be the best. For his brother and to show his mother what she left behind.

"Kenji, as I promised, today we will start your training. I won't be teaching you anything more than swordplay or reiatsu control which is the most important thing when it comes to Kidō spells. You will learn everything when you will join the academy. Bring out your reiatsu, I want to check if we should start with control or rather swordplay." said Byakuya in his normal cold voice. Kenji only nodded. He clapped his hands and closed his eyes to concentrate. Few seconds later he was surrounded by black gray aura. When his brother saw that his eyes widened. For the first time in his life he saw someone with so strange reiatsu colour, also his little brother had it more than many unseated Gotei 13 members. Things were definitely going to interesting with him around.

"Kenji stop." said Byakuya gaining his younger brothers attention. "From the amount of reiatsu you posses we will start with control exercises. I will give you books with them, unfortunately I can't help you now personally because of some other matters I have to attend."

"You mean that girl from rukongai? What was her name? Himata? Hitana?" said Kenji making Byakuya's eyebrow violently twitch.

"Hisana and yes I'm meeting with her today if you must know."

"I don't know what do you see in her. I know she is nice and all but her rack is preety small and she is a midget." stated boldly younger Kuchiki making his brother blush in deep red color.

"That is not only thing that matters, you know?"

"Yeah but still she could have bigger breasts."

"You know, I leaving. See you later little pervert."

"Yeah see you later you prude."

Later with Hisana

Byakya was sitting with his love in the place the met for the first time. He still wanted to keep his relationship with Hisana hidden from clan elders. In a few years he was going to become clan head and then he could marry her without asking elders for permission.

"Byakuya, you seem distracted today. What happened?" asked concerned Hisana. Byakuya could only sigh, he wondered if he should tell her about his brother or not.

"Don't worry, I'm only tired. Since I joined my grandfathers division, I have a lot things to do, he wants me to become his fukutaicho and I'm still training to achieve my Bankai. I'm feel like I'm close but still, it's somewhat frustrating."

"I think something else is bothering you,"

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe your little brother."

"Yeah, you are right."

"What did he do today?"

"He said you should have bigger breasts." said embarrassed Byakuya making his lover blush. She didn't think that he would say something like that.

"Well, I must say that your brother is quite eccentric individual saying things like that. Of course I wouldn't mind having bigger breasts but unfortunately I wasn't blessed as other women."

"Don't take him so serious. I think he still has problems after Yoruichi abandoned him."

"Probably so but if 9 years old kid says things like that you start wondering if they shouldn't be bigger."

"Stop saying things like that, he is just little pervert." Hisana giggled at his response. She wondered what else Kenji said, if Byakuya called him pervert.

"Well I wouldn't exactly call 9 years old child a pervert but I admit that he is different." she said making her loved one roll his eyes. He quickly regained his composure and said.

"I started his training today and checked his reiatsu level. He had it more than most unseated shingami in devisions. I must admit that he show even more promise than I did."

"I'm sure you are proud of him." said in sad tone, recalling her younger sister she left in Inuzuri.

"Yeah, father would be too."

**20 years later**

It was a sad day in Kuchiki household. Hisana the wife of the clan head was dying. Byakuya did everything that was in his power to heal her but even captain Unohana couldn't help her. The sickness was in so advanced state, that the only thing she could do was to ease her pain but he still didn't give up.

Kenji was currently meditating in his aunts sakura garden. Over those 20 years his appearance changed drastically. He was now 180 cm tall, his eyes and face looks narrower. He has long indigo hair that hides the right side of his face and is loosely tied into a side ponytail. He also became more sociable, especially after his brothers wedding where he accidentally offended many lesser noblemen but they couldn't do anything to him because he was a Kuchiki clan head's brother. After that event his brother told him to start talking with other people to learn how to act in public. He took his advice to heart and soon he formed a friendship with his sister in law. At the beginning she was quite nervous if he would like her but her worries quickly disappeared.

"Kenji-sama, Hisana-sama would like to speak to you." said maid. He only opened his eye and nodded. He slowly walked to the room where his 'sister' was resting. When he was standing in front of the door, he delicately knocked.

"Come in." said Hisana in weak voice. He silently entered the room. Even if his face didn't show it, he was really worrying for her health.

"Ahh, its you Kenji."

"I didn't know that your illness affected your memory." said purple haired Kuchiki making her chuckle.

"Charming as always. Did I tell you that if you continue to speak like that you will never get a girlfriend?"

"Yes, I counted that you said these words about 59 times. Did you know that ji-san is a pervert?"

That revelation shocked her, she lived in Kuchiki manor for many years, yet her brother in law didn't stop to surprise her by telling secrets about people living here.

"How did you discovered that?"

"When I came into his room he was reading some strange book with naked, big breasted lady. I asked him what it was about and immediately he got nervous and told me that it is anatomy book. With a help of my prude brother I made some research and discovered that it was a porn. When I visited my brothers division, I saw many man reading it in free time, so I decided that I will write porn." that statement made Hisana sweat drop.

"Why do you want to write porn?"

"Because I will have excuse to date woman with big breasts."

"And you can't date them without being porn writer?"

"Well, I can but I want to make other shinigami jealous, especially Kyoraku-taicho. Tell me why you wanted to talk with me, because I'm not sure that you would call me if it wasn't something unimportant. You know that you need rest as long as you can."

"As always perceptive. Kenji, I'm dying."

The silence filled the room. Even if his face didn't change inside he was crying. He lost his father before he was born, then his mother abandoned him and now his sister is dying. He closed his eyes and small sigh left his mouth.

"I understand."

"I know that you don't like it but don't worry, even if I die here, I will be alive somewhere in the human world. I have one last request."

"As long as you don't want me to steal Nii-san's underwear or bring you his naked photos." said Kenji making Hisana chuckle.

"No, its something much more important. Kenji I want you to make sure that your brother lives happy life after my death. Don't let him think that my death is his fault. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do."

"Thank you Kenji, you are like annoying little brother I never had."

"I will pretend that I did not hear the last part, now go to sleep and don't do anything unnecessary. I want yo to live a little bit longer."

She only smiled and closed her eyes. That was a sign for Kenji to leave the room. He slowly got up and begun walking to the doors but before he left, he heard last Hisana's words directed to him.

"I wish I had bigger breasts."

That made him smile.

* * *

**AN: Yo I decided to write Bleach fanfic with Kuchiki OC because imo Ichigo is too soft to be merciless killer. When Kenji will join academy before Rukia and Renji. If you have some suggestions don't be afraid to write. If you didn't like the introduction I'm really sorry, I suck at writing them, also if you have no idea how to picture Kenji, you will find a picture with his looks on my profile.I didn't abandoned my Naruto fic's in case lack of updates got you worried. R&R and see ya later.**


End file.
